Life happens
by Ginger1280
Summary: The sequel to "Happy"! Might want to read that first. Ianto and Jack are back for Miracle day. Ianto is now immortal after the 456, but when the miracle happens Ianto learns there was a catch. Now he and Jack have to solve the mystery of the miracle while Ianto receives a special task. Familiar faces and new ones abound with an insane family too. It's my miracle day with a twist
1. your average household mornings

Ginger: Hello world! I'm back! To quote Jack from his return in 'Kiss kiss, bang bang' "Hey Kids! D'ya miss me?" I'm so sorry it took me forever, but between work and horrid writer's block and being sucked into Sherlock and other things, it's been a challenge, but I'm back with our old Torchwood favorites, and the new favorites from the family. It'll take me a while to finish, but I will do my best! For now, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I didn't own Torchwood before, I don't own it now. But I own Kit and Stella!

.

.

.

"Jack! Jack! Time for work!" Ianto called up stairs, trying to get his partner to wake up as he fixed breakfast for the two hyper children running around and laughing at each other. "Alright! Calm down and come eat your breakfast," Ianto told them.

Stella and Chip quickly sat down at the table and began scarfing down their food.

"Slowly! Don't choke." Ianto warned, causing the two to take smaller bites as he finished making lunches.

It was a routine now for Ianto. Every morning he would wake up, get Stella and Chip ready for school, wake Jack, make breakfast, wake Jack again, pack lunches, attempt to get Jack out of bed a third time, send the kids off to school, then go upstairs and toss Jack out of bed and force him into the shower with threats of no kisses or no sex for a week if he didn't comply and then go to work and deal with any alien crisis that arose.

Yup, Ianto loved his life.

"Here's your lunches, Stella, have fun at Russell's and don't forget to finish your project, Chip, don't forget Alice is picking you up so you and Steven can have a sleep over tonight." Ianto said setting their lunches in front of them.

"Yes sir." They both said.

Chip grabbed his bag and looked inside. "What's for om noms today Tad?" he asked excitedly.

"Your favorite sandwich, a bag of crisps and a cherry jelly cup." He said, picking up the dishes, "Alright, now out the door with you two."

"Bye Tad," was the cheerful goodbye as Ianto received hugs and kisses.

"Have a good day and behave yourselves. Chip!" he added as an afterthought knowing the young mixed-breed nephilim enjoyed using his abilities to play pranks.

"Will do Taddy!" Chip called as they ran out the door.

Ianto just shook his head with a smile before washing the dishes and heading upstairs. But he found himself surprised at what he saw.

There was Jack, dressed, but tugging on one end of his braces.

Lana had the other end in her mouth.

"Ianto! Make her let go!" Jack whined.

But instead Ianto just burst out laughing. "And here I thought I'd have to come and wake you up."

"Your cheetah decided she wanted to play tug of war with my braces!" Jack protested. "We've been at this for ten minutes! Lana! Give them back!"

"She _used_ to be _my_ cheetah. Now she's _our_ cheetah. You're the one who insisted on bringing her out here." Ianto pointed out.

"Okay, okay, well _our_ cheetah, won't give me back my braces!" he grunted, tugging harder.

But then Lana gave a hard yank back and there was a loud ripping and snapping sound sending the two competitors flying backwards.

Lana was the first to regain her balance and she strutted over to Jack with her half of the braces in her mouth, a smug look on her face as she stopped, smacked Jack in the face with her tail, and trotted out the bedroom door.

"Are you alright Jack?" Ianto asked, helping him up as he tried not to laugh.

"Yeah, yeah, remind me again why we brought her to Cardiff?" he sighed, tossing his half of the braces into the garbage can.

"Because she makes an interesting pet and you didn't want to get the kids a dog? I don't know Jack." Ianto shrugged, reaching into the top drawer and pulling out a new pair of braces. He handed Jack the braces. "Now come on, time for work."

Jack just sighed and took his braces before snapping them on and following Ianto downstairs.

"So anything interesting supposed to happen today?" he asked as Ianto helped him put on his coat.

"No idea. I'm fine as long as I can finish my sorting in the archives. "

"Three years you've been working on those archives." Jack sighed.

"Well think of how many years you've been tossing stuff in there and give me one good reason why it shouldn't take me three years." Ianto said, glancing at him with a raised brow.

Jack growled and pulled him into a hug. "Not fair! You know I'm terrible at archiving!"

Ianto just laughed. "My point exactly Jack!" He leaned up and kissed Jack on the lips. "Now then, work. Lana!"'

He quickly escaped from Jack's grasp and headed out the door the cheetah following, leaving Jack to lock the door.

"Why is the cheetah coming?" Jack sighed as Ianto opened the back door of the SUV for Lana to hop in.

"It's Tuesday Jack. Lana likes to visit Myfanwy on Tuesday." Ianto said hopping into the drivers seat.

Jack just sighed and shook his head as he jumped into the passenger seat. "The cheetah became friends with the pteranodon….. that just sounds awkward." Jack grumbled.

Ianto just rolled his eyes with a sigh.

"I mean, this really isn't normal." Jack continued as Ianto pulled onto the street.

"Nor is the rest of our lives, why is a predatory cat and a prehistoric flying reptile any stranger?" Ianto asked.

"I don't know, maybe because the two shouldn't ever meet? It's just weird that we take a cheetah to work with us."

"Lana," Ianto said in a commanding tone. "Attack."

Suddenly the SUV was full of Jack's screams as Ianto smiled.

"No! Lana! Stop! That tickles! Stop you insane cat!" Jack howled with laughter as Lana 'attacked' Jack by nuzzling his neck, nibbling on his shoulder and sticking her cold nose in his ear.

Yup, It was just another day for Ianto indeed.

.

.

.

Ginger: Alright, slow and short, but it's a start. I'm getting there! I have to go through Miracle day again to remind me of everything else. But hey! We'll get there! Just let me know you guys are still with me! Leave me a review and I'll do my best to continue. The more I get the harder I'll try!


	2. bacon sandwhiches and soul chasers

Ginger: alright guys, I'm slowly making my way back into the rhythm of writing. But I was kinda sad to not see many of my old followers who wanted the story to continue. Hopefully I'll get some more reviews. Anyway, our lovable giant is back, and now we get to find out the true meaning of Ianto's immortality. so enjoy.

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything Torchwood related.

.

.

.

Ianto felt comfortable and at home as he walked into the hub, it just continued to reassure him that life was normal for him. Lana jumped onto the couch and began to doze while Jack went into his office and Ianto went to make coffee

Then he heard the hub alarm go off.

"I smell coffee." Came a cheerful voice.

Ianto looked into the main hub and smiled when he saw Lois Habiba. "Good morning Lois!" Ianto said in greeting. He had to admit when Jack agreed to hire her Ianto was quick to agree. Lois was sweet, good with her paperwork and archives, and was actually a very good mediator.

"Good morning Ianto." She said walking over with a pastry box. "I brought pastries to go with the coffee this morning."

Ianto chuckled, "Alright! What's got you in such a good mood?" he asked as he finished making the coffee.

"I just felt like bringing in a treat, is that so bad?"

"Nope, so long as you have a cream filled one in there for me, we're good." Ianto said with a smile, handing her a mug of coffee.

"I brought you two." She said with a chuckle.

"Trying to make me fat I see." Ianto said with a good natured huff.

"Please, you don't gain weight, you just eat all day." She laughed. "But I remembered it was Tuesday and brought your cheetah a bacon sandwich."

"You brought my cheetah a sandwich? Talk about spoiling." Ianto muttered. "She decided to destroy a pair of Jack's braces this morning in a game of tug of war."

Lois just laughed. "Thanks for the coffee Ianto." She said, then she headed out into the hub.

Ianto just shrugged and shook his head before picking up Jack's coffee and pastry and walking out of the kitchen. Sure enough he passed by Lana eating a bacon sandwich off of her paws on his way to Jack's office.

"Lois bought pastries today." Ianto said, pacing the items on Jack's desk.

"Well that was very nice of her. I'm glad we hired her."

"Lana's glad too. She feeds our cheetah bacon sandwiches."

"The cheetah gets sandwiches, the pterodactyl gets chocolate, and we wonder why they're spoiled?" Jack asked with a smile as he bit into the pastry.

"I don't wonder. It's too obvious." Ianto said as he sat in the seat across from the desk.

"So how long do you plan on hiding in the archives today?" Jack asked, licking frosting off of his fingers.

Ianto chuckled, knowing Jack was trying to get him worked up, but it didn't work anymore. "As long as it takes me to finish the last bit of 1872, because nothing was kept clean over the years… Jack." He said, staring at Jack.

"That was long before my time!" Jack said in his defense, holding his hands in the air.

"But you did tend to dig through things and throw them around, did you not?"

Jack just shrugged with a sheepish grin. "That's why you're here isn't it?" he asked innocently.

Ianto just shook his head with a sigh as he stood up. "I will be back up around lunch time." He said, and then he headed down to the archives.

Things hadn't changed much at Torchwood and Ianto was happy for that. The only difference was now, they were short one more team member.

When Gwen had Anwen, she and Rhys moved to the country side between Cardiff and Swansea regularly visiting every week.

But Ianto knew Jack was happy that he had lost Gwen and Tosh to marriage and relocation as opposed to losing them to an alien killer or worse, like what had almost happened to Ianto.

As for Ianto, physically his life was quite different. Lois wasn't joking when she said he ate everything. He ate as much as Jack and their two children combined and worked it off twice as fast. He was stronger, faster, and could heal at a rate that nearly rivaled Jack's depending on the severity of the injury. His sense of smell had intensified, and his eyesight was perfect, even in the dark. It was like he was now a super human…. If he was still human anyway. He got quite a shock when he found his fingernails could extend into very sharp claws and his canines could grow to look like a vampire's. But Jack's favorite thing had become the noises Ianto tended to make. When he was angry, he would growl, when he was curious he made a little snuffing noise, and when he was content, especially when cuddling, he would practically purr.

The only thing that worried Ianto was when Alistair told him there was a catch to the deal and he wouldn't know until the time came what the catch was.

Knowing the demon king, it could have been anything.

But in the meantime, Ianto just continued on with life as usual. He still had his home in the archives, he was still second in command, they now had two medics with Owen and Martha, two tech specialists with his sister Ray Ray and Mickey who had recently married Martha, and Lois took care of much of the administrative stuff leaving Ianto to the archives and field work. Then Stella and Russell still helped take care of the tourist office after school when they didn't have a big project or test the next day.

Torchwood was still home and running smoother than ever.

Down in the archives Ianto contentedly continued to sort through files, stacking them neatly on the shelves as he did every day, it was a routine that he absolutely loved.

Around lunch time though Ianto began to feel somewhat tired, and an odd feeling of everything shifting caused him to feel uneasy. So he made his way upstairs to order food just to find everyone sitting on their computers.

"Ianto, I was just coming to get you! Care for a weevil hunt?" Jack asked running out of his office.

Ianto chuckled and shook his head. "Not today Jack, I'll have lunch ready for you lot when you get back."

Jack pouted. "Are you sure? You love weevil hunts!"

"I will owe you a weevil hunt then. Take Mickey, he's been itching to get out of the hub since it's been quiet."

"Alright." He huffed like a disappointed child. "Come on Mickey Mouse, let's go catch a weevil!" Jack said.

Mickey hopped out of his chair. "Bet I catch it first Captain Cheesecake!" he said.

"Bet you ten quid you can't!" Jack shouted back, and the two raced out the door.

"It's like having children in the hub." Martha giggled as her and Owen stepped out of the autopsy bay.

"That's an insult to the children that are here," said Ianto with a smile. "The children are much more behaved."

"He's got a point." Owen agreed. "It's Jack and Mickey; you can't compare them to anything."

"For agreeing Owen, I'll let you pick what we have for lunch." Ianto said with a smile.

"Ooh! Really? Then I choose Chinese food. Thanks demon boy." He said, and then he returned to the autopsy bay.

Ianto just rolled his eyes and shook his head and Owen's new found nick name for him. "Somehow I think I preferred 'tea boy'." Ianto admitted making Martha giggle again.

"You two are like brothers. He'll pick the name that annoys you most. You've got enough brothers and sisters to know that." She pointed out.

"Oh well, I suppose I should go order lunch. The cheesecake and the mouse shouldn't take too long on their trip out." He said, then he left behind Martha who let out a snort of laughter.

Just after the food arrived Jack and Mickey returned with Jack grumbling as he handed Mickey ten pounds.

"You lost the bet? You must be losing your touch Jack. Are you getting old on me?" Ianto asked with a sly smile as Mickey joined everyone else up in the board room.

"Oh ha ha! I slipped and he caught it because of it."

"Sure Jack." Ianto shrugged.

"No really, I slipped, see?" Jack turned around and that was when Ianto saw the huge streak of mud that marred the middle of the beautiful blue grey coat.

"Oh Jack! Really? Now I have to have to coat dry cleaned again! I just took it in on Friday!" he huffed letting out a deep growl as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"I'm sorry." Jack muttered with a sheepish grin. "I'll take it if you want me to."

"I trust you with my life, not my drycleaners." Ianto mumbled, taking the coat and hanging it up.

"Oi! If you two are done having a lover's spat, food's gettin' cold!" Owen shouted from the walkway where he and Mickey were sniggering.

Ianto just let out a loud roar and barred his fangs causing the two men to whimper and run back into the boardroom.

"I love it when you do that." Jack chuckled giving him a kiss.

"That doesn't mean you're forgiven, but it's time for lunch," Ianto said, heading upstairs.

Jack just sighed and followed him.

The rest of the day went by so slowly that Jack decided to send everyone home early, so the two men decided to head home and make dinner and just spend a quiet night in.

"Am I forgiven yet?" Jack asked with a sigh as they finished eating.

"Not quite, but slowly getting there." Ianto said, giving Jack a gentle kiss on the lips. Then he shifted to grab the remote off of the coffee table and turned on the telly.

"News? We're going to watch the news?" Jack sighed again as Ianto stopped on the news channel.

But Ianto couldn't help but feel curious about what was on the news. It was about a man named Oswald Danes, Ianto remember Alistair once telling him that this man was a prime example of the types of souls he used to take before he adopted Roderick.

"Ugh, that guy's a sick bastard that deserved to die." Jack muttered, breaking into Ianto's thoughts.

Ianto couldn't agree more, but there was just one problem, according to the news report, Oswald Danes, didn't die and nor did thousands of other people around the world. He looked up to see Jack glued to the telly. "Jack? What's going on?"

"I don't know. But I don't like it." Jack admitted with a serious look on his face. Suddenly his vortex manipulator started beeping.

"What's wrong?"

"It's not a rift alert, it's something else." Jack muttered. "Come on Ianto, let's get to the hub and check this out. Something strange is going on right now."

"Yes sir." He sighed, then he got up and headed to the bedroom.

After about twenty minutes the two were in the hub, Ianto donning jeans and a jumper as he went to make coffee while Jack headed to his office for the computer.

"So what did you find?" Ianto asked, setting the cup in front of Jack.

"An e-mail has suddenly been sent all across the world, and it only says one thing." Jack muttered.

"Torchwood," Ianto finished.

"Apparently the CIA has taken notice as well." Jack told him. Then he smiled. "Shall we make a trip to D.C. and find the curious agent?"

"What? Travel to the U.S. just to retcon someone?" Ianto asked slowly.

"Yup, think your mom would like to meet us there?"

"I'll see. But first call Alice and see if she can keep Chip for another day or two." He pointed out.

"Will do," said Jack. "Can someone in your family make a door or do we have to fly?"

Ianto smiled, when Jack mentioned the door. "I'll call Alan." He said with a nod, then he headed out of the office and downstairs to his desk in the archives, just to find a giant sitting in his chair.

"Hello Ianto."

"Alistair? What are you doing here?" he asked slowly, feeling nausea rise in his gut when he saw the giant wings unfurl themselves behind his brother.

"I came to tell you, it's time you discovered the nature of our deal."

Ianto gulped. "Does it have something to do with no one dying?" he asked slowly.

"Of course it does. No one can control death, not even us masters. Something big is going on and you're about to be in the center of it all. But your task for me is something much smaller."

"Task?"

"You see Ianto, the deal is, you gain immortality, but in return you must be my subordinate."

"You…. Your subordinate? For what?" He asked, feeling like he was seeing a much darker side of his brother.

"I am a soul chaser, I retrieve souls, to keep my freedom I have to take certain souls. "

"So… you're saying I have to take someone's soul?" he gulped. He didn't like the sound of this.

"A dark soul, yes. I would never make you take an innocent person Ianto. But the deal is, to stay my subordinate, and keep your freedom; you need to take a soul for me every fifteen years."

"So… who's soul am I taking?" Ianto asked shakily.

"Oswald Danes. His soul is mine and I want him." Alistair said with a dark growl and a cruel sneer making Ianto shrink back.

"H…how do I even take someone's soul?" Ianto asked.

"Chip can help you." Alistair said with a tiny smile.

"Chip? How can he help me?"

"He's a nephilim."

"Yeah but…"

"Chip is half Healer, half demon soul chaser. He knows how to take souls. He can help you."

"O…kay…. How long to I have?"

"One year." Alistair said standing up. "That's about how long it will take for all of this to run it's course."

"right."

"And keep Jack close. This year is going to be difficult for him, and very dangerous. Be careful Ianto."

"Why will it be difficult?" Ianto asked, suddenly very worried about his partner.

"I can't tell you. All I can do is give you a warning." Alistair told him. "Be safe little brother. I do love you after all."

Ianto could finally see the loving side of his brother again, the darkness lifting away.

"I'll be careful." He said with a nod. "But if I need help, I can call you yes?"

"Yes. But keep Chip with you. Don't let anyone separate you. You'll need him and his advice. For a little hyper ball of fun, he's intelligent and serious about his work."

"Okay."

Alistair gently kissed the top of Ianto's head. "Take care little brother." He said, then he disappeared.

Ianto just sat in his chair, letting the information sink in. Now he had to take a soul. Another human's soul. He paused in his thoughts. He wasn't human anymore. He just hoped it wouldn't be difficult. Then he slowly made his way back upstairs.

.

.

.

Ginger: Alright, so that's chapter two, I'm hoping for some more reviews this time. Let me know if you enjoyed it!


	3. plans and prophecies

Ginger: Well guys, sorry it's taken me so long, I hope you can all forgive me. I've had the idea but the writers block has been a nightmare and I've lost two computers, and now I have to share! But I've finally re-watched miracle day, and I've got my plan together... I think. So go easy on me if the first couple of chapters are a little rocky, I just need to get back into the swing of things. But thanks for sticking with me my old friends!

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything...damn...

.

.

.

The next day Jack and Ianto left for Washington D.C. with Alan's help while leaving Martha in charge of Cardiff while they were gone.

"So, what is it you plan on doing Jack?" Ianto asked as they put their gear on the floor of Alan's apartment.

"Find us a hotel?" Jack sighed.

"Or we'll just stay in the guest room here in Alan and Alayna's place for free." Ianto sighed, reading the note that Alan had left.

"And what's the catch?"

"We walk snowflake so the poor old lady down the hall doesn't have to." Ianto read off the paper.

"Snowfla…..Arghhhh! "

Ianto jumped at the loud thud following Jack's cries, and quickly rushed around the couch to see Jack sitting there with an artic wolf on his chest.

"Ianto! Get it off me!" Jack shouted, trying to avoid slobbery kisses.

Ianto walked back into the kitchen and found a container of dog biscuits. "Snowflake! Snowflake, I've got a biscuit for you!"

The large hound quickly jumped off of Jack and stopped in front of Ianto sitting on it's hind legs.

"Good wolf." He said, holding out the bone shaped biscuit where it was quickly snatched up.

"So we have to walk that thing?" Jack sighed, brushing fur off of his coat.

"She seems behaved enough." Ianto said, rubbing the fur on the wolf's muzzle.

"We sure it's a girl?"

Ianto gave him a pointed look. "Even Alan isn't daft enough to name a male wolf Snowflake."

"Whatever, now come on, let's set to work getting rid of all of this wonderful curiosity." Jack said, setting up the laptop on the coffee table.

Ianto just sighed and put his coat on the coat rack by the door before he sat down and joined Jack.

After several hours it appeared that their malware managed to erase everything.

"Paper records Jack." Ianto sighed.

"What?"

"Mum told me that the CIA had paper records of us in their archives. Especially after the 456 incident." Ianto explained as he grabbed another slice of pizza.

"Wait, how in the world did the CIA get paper records?" Jack asked.

"Don't know. But they have them. "

"Alright, call your mother, we need to get into the archives."

"You will owe her dinner." Ianto pointed out.

"Like I mind owing your mother dinner, now please call?" Jack said with a smile.

"Will do, sir."

Two hours later they were walking down by the CIA archives with Sarah Midnightstar and the giant Wolf on a leash.

"So you really didn't know that we had paper records?" Sarah asked Jack.

"Well it must've slipped my mind." Jack countered.

"Really darling, how long have you been on this earth?" Sarah sighed with a smile. "And you owe me dinner. At Citronelle preferably. I've already called about reservations."

"What's that?"

"Her favorite posh place in Georgetown," Ianto explained with a smile. "So try and stay clean please."

"That does explain why you're wearing one of your best suits."

"Yes, yes it would." Ianto agreed.

"Anyway, I can only take one of you, I'm assuming you'll stay out here with Snowflake?" Sarah asked with a smile.

"Yes I'll stay out here Mum." Ianto sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Don't you get an attitude with me Ianto Gareth Midnightstarlight." Sarah chided, using his full adoptive name.

Jack snickered.

"And you Jack Harkness, behave yourself, or I'll take Ianto and leave you here with the wolf sitting on your chest."

Jack quickly became quiet.

So Ianto was left sitting just down the block from the building with Snowflake patiently sitting beside him.

"Looks like we get left out huh Snow?" he sighed, and the wolf just tipped her head sideways.

"Oh don't be so dramatic Ianto. If I get one person in, then they won't be suspicious." Sarah sighed, walking up to him.

"True I suppose."

"Now then, what have you been up to lately?" Sarah asked, sitting beside him.

"The usual," he shrugged. "Chasing aliens, keeping Torchwood running, taking care of Jack, and raising two very unusual children."

"You've only got two at least. I had many." Sarah said with a smile.

"I suppose. Is it odd though if your child has more knowledge in a particular field then you do?"

"It depends on what we're talking about. Is it imaginary friends or something stranger?"

"He knows more about what I am then I do." he explained.

"Alistair told me about Chip. He's a very unique little boy. Shunned by both angels and demons because of what he is. He may act cute and friendly, but he's very serious and if you hurt a loved one or get in the way of his job he turns into Alistair. He's very impressive when he works."

"That must be while Alistair told me to keep him nearby at all times." Ianto sighed.

"Then I would listen to your brother." Sarah told him.

Suddenly there was a loud explosion from the archives behind them.

"Oh Jack!" Ianto growled in frustration.

"Well so much for dinner." Sarah sighed.

After about five minutes Jack walked up with a young woman, both soaked.

"We leave you alone for ten minutes and this is what happens?" Ianto sighed.

"Hey, not my fault, crazy guy with a gun and a bomb after us. What could I do?" Jack muttered.

"I'm sorry, but….. what's going on?" the young woman asked. "And who are you people?"

Ianto turned to her and put on his best smile. "I apologize, Ianto Jones, pleased to meet you Miss…..." He said, holding out his hand.

She gave him a tentative smile and shook his hand. "Drummond. Esther Drummond. So, you guys are Torchwood?" she asked slowly.

"The Captain, and second in command." Jack explained.

"And I'm just here hoping my boys will stay out of trouble." Sarah sighed.

"Mum…." Ianto sighed somewhat exasperatedly.

"Oh my God, you're Sarah Dendrillion," the woman whispered in awe.

"I think that's the first time someone looked at a person in awe that wasn't you Jack." Ianto chuckled.

"You seem popular." Jack told Sarah.

"Twenty years as a CIA field operative and one of the best during the cold war with three service stars for valor. She's CIA legend."

At that Sarah just smiled and led Esther over to a planter where they sat and chatted.

"Told you my mum was cool." Ianto whispered at Jack's shock. "Now then, take care of poor Esther, I'm sure she'd love to forget this night."

Ianto handed Jack a water bottle that had been prepared with retcon.

"Will do, now you do think your mom will let us postpone dinner to another night?"

"Now that you're soaked, probably. Why are you soaked by the way?"

"Jumped into a fountain." He shrugged.

Ianto just sighed. "Go take care of Esther, we need to get home and retrieve Chip."

Jack paused. "Chip? Why Chip?"

"A warning, from my brother. I'll explain later." Ianto said quickly. "Now go take care of Esther so we can get her home."

After another moment Jack turned and walked over to Esther.

Sarah then rejoined him, petting Snowflake who was happy sitting and letting people pet her.

"What are you going to do to her?" Sarah asked.

"Just retcon mum, nothing horrible," Ianto explained. "Short term amnesia pill with a bit of sedative. We'll get her home, then she won't remember anything about tonight."

"I could've used that back in my days." Sarah sighed with a smile.

"Mum, you are terrible!" Ianto whispered with a chuckle.

"So I am."

"Does Tad know how many guys you slept with back in your field agent days?" he asked.

"We both have our secrets. It's not like I've slept with anyone since I met your Tad. How many people has Jack slept with before you two got together?"

"Point taken." Ianto sighed.

"She's out cold!" Jack called.

They turned to see Jack gently cradling Esther who was now fast asleep in his arms.

"And that means it's time to go," Ianto sighed.

After they got Ether home Ianto and Jack returned to the apartment where they sat and watched the news while making sure they're handiwork was done correctly.

"So, why do we need Chip with us? I'd honestly rather have him with Alice." Jack said.

"Alistair told me we need to keep Chip with us," Ianto shrugged,

"It's cause I'm smart and I know how to do my job!" came a squeaky voice.

"And now you learned to follow us." Jack sighed as Chip hopped into his lap.

"The world stopped dying, the soul chasers are in an uproar, and Taddy has his first assignment. Of course I followed. I've got the body and the giggle of a child, I'm actually quite intelligent and I'm certainly not not stupid." The boy said, sounding extremely grown up.

"Assignment?"

"According to Alistair there was a catch to my immortality. In order to keep my freedom and remain his subordinate I have to take a soul every fifteen years. Apparently I have to retrieve Oswald Dane's soul."

"That's the catch?! You turn into a… a…"

"A soul chaser daddy. What I am!" said Chip. "If Tad needs to take a soul I can show him how."

"That's… horrible." Jack said softly.

"It's either that or I get taken away." Ianto explained. "It could be worse. At least he's a very, very bad man Cariad."

"That's still horrible." Jack sighed, ruffling feathers as Chip stretched his little wings.

"Scritch scratch! Right there daddy!" Chip said stretching out his wings so Jack could scratch them.

"So how do we do that?"

"Alistair said this will take about a year." Ianto explained.

"Give it time, that's all." Said Chip, snuggling against Jack's chest. But Chip and Ianto jumped when Jack gave out a cry of pain.

"Jack? What's wrong?" Ianto asked.

Jack moved Chip into Ianto's lap and untucked his shirt, pulling it up to reveal a large spreading bruise.

"A souvenir from your jump into the fountain I assume?" Ianto asked.

"Yeah. Hopefully it'll go away in the morning." Jack sighed. "Still kinda strange though."

At that Ianto couldn't help but wonder, recalling when Alistair told him to keep a close watch on Jack. But suddenly his thoughts were interrupted.

"The world is about to change. The so-called miracle has been brought forth and neither angels nor demons can control it, but with time, Torchwood can solve it and set the earth right." Chip said seriously.

"I'm sorry, what?" Jack asked starring at the child. "Did you just go all prophetic on us?"

"It's true. The high counsel agreed, soul chasers will stand down, and the humans of Torchwood will fix what should never have been broken. The cycle of life and death."

"Great, we're a part of angelic prophecies now." Jack muttered.

But Ianto knew that something big was about to happen. He just wished he could prepare for it.

.

.

.

Ginger: Chip, he's a weird one isn't he? But just wait till he really turns business-like, hopefully you'll find him as epic as I try to imagine. Alright, so here we go, finally started again, and here's to hoping I can finish it. Just remember to leave me a review if you still like it, then I'll try and work harder.


	4. ties, muffins, and Ianto's first soul

Ginger: Yay! I managed Chapter 4! Hope you guys are still enjoying this, because it's about to get a little strange... well stranger than usual anyway.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Torchwood, but I do own Chip!

.

.

.

When Ianto awoke, he was surprised to find Chip curled up beside him and Jack gone. So he got up and padded out into the living room, where he found Jack, surveying the nasty bruise from the night before.

"Jack? Are you okay?" he asked.

Jack jumped a little and winced at the movement. "I think I've stopped healing." He said slowly.

"You what?" Ianto asked, wanting clarification.

"I've stopped healing Ianto. I've still got this bruise and several cuts from last night. It's like the day that everyone becomes immortal; I lose my ability to heal. "

"This is bad Jack, this is very bad." Ianto said, suddenly realizing why Alistair said to keep a close watch on Jack.

"Yeah, no kidding, it's not possible for me to just turn mortal. The Doctor himself couldn't figure it out because he said I'm basically full of pure energy from the time vortex. You can't just reverse that. It's not possible."

Ianto could see his partner was becoming somewhat scared to he walked over and rubbed Jack's back while placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. "It'll be okay Cariad. We just have to be very careful with what you get into. For now, let's get back to Cardiff, and then we'll let Owen and Martha have a look at you."

"Sounds like a plan." Said Jack returning the kiss.

Ianto just smiled and let it deepen, then his mobile rang.

"As always," Jack sighed as Ianto grabbed his phone off of the counter.

"It's Lois," he said somewhat surprised as he hit the button, "Hello Lois."

"Ianto, hi, is Jack there too?"

"Naturally,"

"Well you might want to put this on speaker so he can hear too."

Jack gave Ianto a curious glance as Ianto did so.

"So what's going on Lois?" Jack asked.

"Well we heard about the wonderful explosion over at the CIA archives and figured that was Jack's doing,"

"Hey!" Jack cried indignantly.

"Anyway," Lois continued, "They found the body of the bomber, and… well…. I really don't know what to make of this information, none of us do. It's been transferred to the hospital and we think it's something one of you might want to look into."

"Alright, Jack, do you think you can stay safe for us?" Ianto asked.

"It's a trip to the hospital, what could go wrong?"

"I'm not going to answer that because I know you, everything could go wrong." Ianto said making Lois chuckle on the other line.

"Hey watch it missy!" Jack warned her with a smile

"I take orders from Ianto since I'm archives. I may stop when he warns me."

"Then by all means, laugh away Lois because we both know what I said is true." Ianto said, smiling at the look on Jack's face.

"Anyway," Jack interrupted; "I shall make my way to the hospital."

As Jack got dressed Ianto finished talking with Lois before hanging up.

"Ianto, can I borrow a tie?" Jack asked walking out of the bedroom.

"You stole my coat." Ianto mumbled.

"It'll live, can I borrow a tie?"

"Keep it clean, understand?" Ianto said, placing the tie on Jack's neck and tying it straight in a proper Windsor knot. "Now then, Lois got the information for me; I'll hack into the hospital's cameras and keep an eye on you, alright?"

"Yes dear," Jack snarked.

"Oi, don't give me that attitude, now get going." Said Ianto shoving him towards the door.

"Alright, alright, I'm going!" Jack laughed, and then he headed out the door.

After Jack left Ianto went and woke the little nephilim that was currently sleeping wrapped up in his wings. "Chip, come on Chip, time to get up."

"Already Taddy?" the little boy squeaked as he stretched.

"Yup, now come on. Your daddy had to go investigate, so we'll go grab some breakfast then we'll come back and keep a tail on him so that he hopefully stays out of trouble."

"Okay!" Chip quickly hopped up and got dressed then he took Ianto's hand as they left the apartment.

"So what's daddy doing today?" Chip asked as they made their way to the corner store.

"He's going to the hospital to investigate the man that blew up the CIA archives last night."

"Oh, okay. Can we get muffins?" he asked.

"Yes Chip, we can get muffins." He said smiling. "So, do you know what caused this miracle Chip?"

"I don't know what started it, but I know Daddy can fix it. He's mortal now Tad. Once he reverses it, the world will go back to how it used to be."

"So we're counting on Jack to save the world?"

"Yup."

"With very little help?"

"Uncle Malachai is ill, and Uncle Alistair is becoming ill too. The Masters of death are no longer the masters, someone else is controlling life and death and it's not theirs to control. The decisions lie with the masters, the record holders. Not humans. It's draining away my master's powers."

"Alistair is your master?" Ianto clarified as they entered the coffee shop.

"Yup. I want a hot chocolate and a pumpkin muffin please Tad." Chip said. "Anyway, he's your master too."

"He is?"

"But you're his brother first, then his subordinate second,"

"And you?" he asked curiously.

"He is my master. I will always do what my master tells me. And right now my orders are to take care of you and daddy."

"Okay then…" Ianto said slowly. He then ordered their food and they headed back to the apartment.

"So, Alistair gives you orders then, does he?" Ianto asked as the boy quickly began to chomp on his muffin.

"Yup, I'm kinda like you are with daddy at work. I'm his….. second in command of sorts." Chip said with a smile. "I get the important jobs. I've taken three hundred souls. Because I've been so faithful, he agreed to find me a family, and he gave me to you."

"You're quite young to be that experienced," said Ianto, sipping his coffee as he started up the computer.

"I don't need the years to make me better. Just the jobs. But I wanted a family, one that would love me even though I'm a mixed-breed. So that's what my master promised me, and that's what I got. I love you and daddy and Stella very, very much. It just means now, instead of only taking souls, I'll live my life, using my abilities to protect you."

"Still strange knowing though," Ianto admitted while hacking into the hospital cameras.

"Just know that I still like to play with Steven, and I still like going to school, and I will keep giggling and pouncing on daddy to wake him up in the morning!" Chip said, demonstrating the giggle.

"I will always keep that in mind. And you have crumbs on your face my fine feathered friend." Ianto chuckled, wiping the crumbs off with a napkin causing Chip to giggle even more as his feathers rustled behind him. "So…. How do you take a soul?" he asked slowly.

"It's quite simple really," said Chip reaching into his coat.

Ianto starred as he pulled out two clear crystal vials, one red and one blue.

"This one here," Chip said tapping on the blue one. "It's for good souls. You hold onto them until you can send them to wherever they belong. This one," he tapped on the red one, "Is for the bad souls. I use this one the most. It holds them until they face their judgment."

Ianto picked up the blue vial and peered inside, seeing nothing. "So you just….. trap them in a bottle?"

"Not so much trap as hold temporarily. In a limbo of sorts." Chip explained.

Ianto just shook his head as he set the vial down and turned back to the computer in time to see Jack entering the morgue.

But what he saw he wasn't expecting. The remnants of a body, still breathing when there was hardly anything left.

"This…. This is what the miracle has caused?" he muttered horrified. Then he saw the head being detached, just to have the body still show consciousness.

"Is he the man that tried to blow up daddy?" Chip asked.

Ianto just nodded, he really wasn't sure what to think anymore.

"Let me show you how to take a soul Taddy," Said Chip, slipping off of the couch.

Ianto starred at the boy. "What? He's not dead!"

"He doesn't have to be. Come with me," Chip held out his hand, and Ianto felt nervous, but he took the child's hand anyway.

He suddenly had a strange feeling of vertigo as wind whirled around him, and within seconds he found himself standing in the hospital morgue.

"What the…. How the? What the hell just happened?" he asked.

"I'm showing you how to do your job," said Chip.

Ianto looked down and saw Chip in the same black silk uniform his brother would wear, holding a large book in his hand. Then he realized he was wearing the same thing.

"Jonathan Bartwhill, supposedly professional assassin, obviously not very good at it." Chip read out of the book. "His soul is to be collected and held till he receives his judgment." He reached into his coat and pulled out the blue vial. "His crimes have yet to be determined. I don't usually take the petty souls so this is somewhat new to me." He held out the vial.

"What do I do?" Ianto asked, reaching out and taking the vial with a shaky hand.

"Do you remember the Ghostmaker?" Chip asked.

Ianto nodded slowly, not sure how Chip knew about the case.

"It's sort of the same thing, only, instead of a breath, it's a soul. Just open the top."

Ianto did as he was told and watched as the remnants of the body began to glow, then a gold light poured out of the body and into the vial.

"Now close the lid." Chip instructed.

Ianto did so, and afterwards he looked in the crystal and saw the man sitting inside, looking scared and confused.

"Very good Taddy!" Chip said with a proud clap as he hopped around. "You have now taken your first soul!"

"This is….. this is what you do all of the time?" he asked, feeling a bit shocked about what he had just done.

"Sort of, as I said, I tend to not take the petty souls waiting for judgment, I take the serious souls. Mass murderers and such, that's why I don't use the blue vial very often." Chip said writing something down in the book. "Anyway, you get used to it."

"But… It's sad that we have to get used to it." Ianto said softly, handing the vial back. "It's sad that my little boy has to teach this to me, really."

Chip looked up from the page and gave Ianto a curious look. "You don't have to be like me Taddy, you won't have to take near as many. I was given the title 'custos tenebris animas' for a reason."

"What does that mean?"

"Keeper of Dark souls. Uncle Alistair is 'magister tenebris animas.' The Master of dark souls, and he gave me my title."

"So my son is the keeper of dark souls?" Ianto asked slowly.

"Basically, yes." Said Chip shortly as he snapped the book shut.

Ianto wasn't sure about Chip's methodical approach to everything. It was strange, for Ianto to be methodical about stuff was one thing, the little boy was another. He became so lost in thought that he jumped when he felt Chip's hand slip into his own. He looked down to see the little smile he was given before the world began to spin again and soon they were back in the living room of the apartment.

"There now, easy at that Taddy," said Chip flopping back down on the couch and taking a sip of his hot chocolate.

"You say easy…."

"From a procedural standpoint, it's easy, emotional, especially for a human turned soul chaser, not so much. I was created for this, you, you were created to know that to take one's life is the greatest sin of all. It's much different when you add human morals."

"How many humans have turned into soul chasers?" Ianto asked cautiously.

"Just you, and not only a soul chaser, but a demon soul chaser. The rare ones, there were only two, you make three."

"You and Alistair being the first two?" he inquired.

"Precisely,"

"Okay, now can you be my son and not my mentor?" Ianto asked, not enjoying the professional side of the child.

Chip tilted his head sideways, "Does it disturb you?"

"A bit yes," Ianto admitted, shivering.

Chip hopped off the couch and walked over to hug Ianto around the waist. "I'm sorry Taddy. I'm just very serious about my work. I didn't mean to scare you," he said sadly.

"It's okay I suppose," Ianto said returning the hug. Then he reached down and poked at the sensitive part of Chip's wing making him giggle.

"Love you Taddy!"

"I love you too you strange little creature," Ianto sighed with a smile. "I don't know why, but I do."

"you love me because I sit and watch rugby with you!" Chip said. "Cause it can't be because I eat all of the cookies!"

"You, hang on, you eat all of my cookies? I was blaming Jack for that!"

Chip just laughed and ran off Ianto chasing after him.

.

.

.

Ginger: Chip, he gets stranger and stranger, and now Ianto has taken his first soul... ooooohh! So let me know what you think! If you still like it let me know, if you don't, well go away, you're not welcome here because I didn't make you read it.


End file.
